wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Jeopardy
'Prince Jeopardy '''is a SkyWing prince and the second-oldest son of Queen Spinel. He's determined to stop Scarlet from killing their sisters, especially Kindling. Appearance Jeopardy is described to be a proud and good-looking young prince, but one who is easily forgotten. He resembles his mother, Queen Spinel, with bright orange scales accented with scarlet red. His eyes are yellow and piercing, and he is usually seen with a scowl. He is not the most extravagant of the royals, and doesn't wear as much jewellery as Scarlet. He has metal guards made of steel on his legs, just above his paws, and twin topaz drops dangle from his ears. He also wears bands on his tail, again, of steel. Unlike most SkyWings, Prince Jeopardy has no scarring whatsoever, spare for the tip of his right horn, which has snapped off. He got this in the Wingery and it never grew back. Personality Ferocity is the defining force of his personality. Jeopardy never puts anything less than 100% effort into everything he does, and he is incredibly stubborn in achieving his goals. Most of the time, he will wear himself to exhaustion pursuing these, and constantly has a paw on the reins of politics, ready to control it to his will. He would be an excellent ruler, if kings were allowed to rule. Jeopardy often comes off as snappish and irritable, which he is, but it's usually because he's pursuing some goal or another. When he's completed his aim, he's usually easier to talk to, but these spaces only last for a few days at most. If he isn't constantly working, Prince Jeopardy becomes lethargic and depressed, making him pursue inane and crazy paths. Jeopardy is fiercely protective, especially of his family. He loves almost every single one of his siblings with a passion, excepting Scarlet, of course. He is dead set against Scarlet's murder of their siblings, and is determined to stop her, no matter what it takes. Abilities As a pure blooded SkyWing, Jeopardy possesses all of the natural abilities of his tribe. He can breathe fire, has incredible stamina and huge wings. Of course, being a coddled prince, quite a many SkyWings who actually have practice flying and fighting could kick his tail in any battle. Jeopardy also appears to be rather manipulative, with connections to nobles and even to his own mother. He easily convinced Queen Spinel to let Osprey and Shrike guard Kindling, and later allow Roc to work for him as well. He was also apparently allowed access to the royal treasury and had his own hoard, which he gifted to Osprey on his death. History Prince Jeopardy was born to Queen Spinel and King Merlin as their third-hatched, after Prince Tailwind and Princess Cerise. His other siblings were Princess Scarlet, Princess Saffron and Princess Kindling. From hatching Jeopardy was always the forgotten prince. His brother Tailwind was always the more popular of the princes, and Cerise was of course going to take the throne, not to mention the hearts of her subjects; captivated by her intense beauty, the eldest princess was constantly praised. This left Jeopardy and his other siblings to grow up together. Later, once he had gained a semblance of independence, Jeopardy became intently aware of his sister Scarlet's plot to murder their sisters to free her way to the throne. After failing to prevent Saffron's death at their sister's claws, he pledged to protect Cerise and Kindling until his dying breath. In an attempt to protect Kindling, the youngest, Jeopardy went to the training grounds, where he selected two young soldiers to work for him and spy on Scarlet. These two were Osprey and Shrike, later joined by Roc. Despite their best efforts, Scarlet succeeded. Taking the throne from her mother, Princess Scarlet became Queen Scarlet and immediately had her remaining siblings put to death. Prince Jeopardy left his entire private hoard to Osprey on his death, and he took up the position as royal guard. His story is told in The Song of the Blind One. Trivia * Jeopardy is a term similar to peril, suggesting danger or threat. * Jeopardy's plot forms the story arc for the second section of TSOTBO, the Guard ''arc. Gallery Jeopardy profile.jpg|Jeopardy bust - by Rainbow JeopardyTemplate_RP.png|Jeopardy reference - by Platypus Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters